


do you want to go on a date with me?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i love them !!, they be cute as fuck :), valentines day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's valentines day, and Eden being Eden she decides to ask Roxy out on a date in her dramatic way. Even though she's already dating Roxy, and they're both planning to give each other something. She's going to ask her out in front of her friends because that's how she does things.





	do you want to go on a date with me?

I'm preparing for a simple "will you go on a date with me?" yes, a simple question. Yet I'm in front of a mirror, fixing my hair and caring about my appearance for once. I've never cared about that, how I look, my actions display best. Not how I look. But Roxy makes me care, which I'm not sure yet if that's good or bad. I'm not nervous about what she thinks of how I look it's more of an I want to look good for her. I want to look amazing for her. I am probably overthinking this because I'm 15 for gods sakes, we've only been together for a year. We're only in our 3rd year of Highschool, Year 11. I am overthinking this but who cares I'll live in the moment and go ahead with what happens. Don't live your life in fear of doing what you what, give it a try, go ahead and do it. That's advice I've always given myself, it's helped me out a lot. I take a long look in the mirror with a blank look in my eyes. Guess this will do. Roxy won't care either way, but haha I'm going to ask her out and she doesn't know it yet! I leave my house with a skip in my step, excited for the day ahead, excited to ask out Roxy, excited to go on a date with her tomorrow.

#workskin .hr {  
border-style: dashed;  
}

You know that clammy feeling you get with your hands? How when you're nervous your hands get all clammy. I can't tell if it's that or the weather. Summer is confusing! I'm going to ask Roxy out soon. Nervous or sweaty? My mind's on a loop, asking Roxy out, are you nervous or sweaty? Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. It's not unusual to think about your girlfriend so much she muddles up your thoughts, naturally, I love her so she's in my mind. How am I going to do it exactly? I'm muddled up, ugh, I can't think straight. Pun not intended, but seriously how was I going to do it again?


End file.
